


Peace is Sometimes the Option

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hippie!Charles, Humor, M/M, Policeman!Erik, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Charles is a good-natured hippie who is all about bringing people to his cause, even slightly confused young policemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace is Sometimes the Option

If his mother were aware of where he was, Charles would sure even this would bleed through her alcohol induced stupor and scandalize her. He was sitting along with another half dozen demonstrators refusing to bow to the administration. Beside him, Sean was cackling about how the man didn’t know what to do with them, and despite Charles’ smile he knew exactly what the men wanted to do with them and none of it was pleasant. A couple police officers were circling them like sharks waiting for one of the demonstrators to do something that they could go off of. Charles merely shook his head, if the police were looking for violence they were trying to goad the wrong crowd. The most his friends would give them would be a few comments about how they should put down their weapons and just be. Charles nearly let out a full out grin when Sean did just that, holding out a hand in acceptance.

The older policeman was looking at Sean’s hand as if it were infected, but the younger one, the one who looked like he probably should’ve already been pulled into Vietnam just looked on curiously. There was promise with the younger one, Charles noted, but Sean was too broad to think of narrowing his plight of unity to just the one policeman. In Sean’s world everyone should be part of the free love movement. Standing up, Charles gently brushed the leaves from his rather bright clothing before almost gliding over towards the skittish police officers. Sean stilled his pitches to watch Charles and the elder police officer seemed to think that Charles was going to give him the reaction he wanted.

“Is there a problem, Officer?” Charles asked. He was the least inebriated of the entire group, and thus he supposed he should be the one to diffuse the situation as well as maybe pull the younger police officer into their group.

“Officer Shaw,” the older man growled out, “and yes, I have a problem with your kind disturbing the rest of the good people here.” There was a violence in the way that Shaw stood, a violence that Charles didn’t want to press. He held a hand out to Sean, knowing the young man was about to try to counteract Shaw’s statement.

“I thought we were on public property, Officer Shaw, and we have not done anything to warrant scorn,” Charles said, the yet hanging on his lips, but that would surely send the officer into a fit. Behind Shaw, he watched the younger, handsome officer smirk.  The brunet didn’t miss Sean whisper, _shark_ behind him either, but he only allowed that comment to further his amicable smile.

“When you do mess up I’m going to take it out of your ass, boy,” Shaw threatened. What smirk the younger had had slid off of his face as his superior referred to Charles as a few choice words. Charles on the other hand just let the homosexual slurs to fall off of him easily. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was even if his mother and the rest of his family was. Still, Shaw seemed to be done with him once offering up his warning. Once the other man was gone, Charles decided it was time to talk to the real target. He held out his hand hoping that maybe the younger’s intrigue wasn’t fleeting.

“I’m Charles Xavier,” he offered up. Though he was slow to take it, the uniformed man took his hand and pumped up a couple of times.

“Erik Lehnsherr.” Erik, a lovely name, Charles mused as he stared into the blue-green eyes. Keeping his smile calm, and not at all hinting that he might want Erik to join him on his blanket, Charles nodded back towards his group of friends.

“Well, Erik you are more than welcome to join us,” he offered. It might’ve been too much because Erik shied away a couple of steps, but eventually he glanced after Shaw’s retreated back and seemed to build himself up.

“Maybe later, Xavier,” he replied. Charles hadn’t even expected to get even that far with Erik and brightened at the idea.

“I’ll hold you to that, Erik.” The words seemed to warm Erik closer to the idea as he smiled wide and full of teeth. Once more Charles heard Sean say something akin to _fucking shark, man_.  Or maybe it was _sharkman_ , he’d have to ask his friend to clarify later.

“I hope you do,” Erik said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got from tumblr by a follower named supermonstrom, who wanted hippie!Charles to meet policeman!Erik at a demonstration. While this isn't full-fledge slash, I'll always imagine that Erik eventually joined Charles on the blanket and they had sexy times. 
> 
> Also, in a hippie story, of course I had to add the resident fanon stoner, Sean.


End file.
